Why?
by Melodysmilesalot
Summary: Inuyasha belives his life isn't worth living for any more. Who can stop him from doing somthing he might regreat and will they be the person he wants to see? Yaoi. Complete.
1. Why?

I do not own Inuyasha....okay? Oh who wants to know something interesting? This was going to be a song fic, but I didn't like the song after a while, so guess what song it was, come one I challenge you!! Well you do not have to guess but you know! Its fun!

Summery: Inuyasha begins to think his life isnot worth living anymore. Can some one save him? And will they make it on time?

I feel so alone so lonely, why do I feel like this? My friends care about me and all I feel is loneliness why? Why can't I be happy? Why? That is all I can think now, but its too late.... I have to do this, then I can end the pain no one will miss me I know it. They will forget about me very soon, I hope....No that isnot true....I want them to remember me, not forget me, I don't want to make them sad either, but....no they wont care I know they wont, that is why I have to do this, I know I do. But is that true? Why, why do I keep thinking about them? Why? They wont miss me, we fight all the time and I don't think that they would care would they? No they wouldn't they don't care, I know they don't so what should I do know? I have it, but should I go through with it? Would they miss me? I don't know, but why, why am I thinking about them? Why should I care? We hate each other right? I cant ask you now, its to late, so now I stand here with the moon in my face, the new moon, now I know that I cant recover from this, you wont find me like this, you cant and.....do I want this?

Mystery person!!! POV

I could tell he was doing something some thing, I smelt his sent in the air though it wasn't like it used to be, and it was different, like something had changed. I didnot know what it was, I donot think I want to know, but what had that half-breed get himself into now? I had to know, and I smelt something odd, I knew it shouldnot be there, and that smell was blood. Why would he be bleeding? I don't understand, it wouldnot make sense, that was it, I had to see what happened to him. Now.

Inuyasha POV

I lifted it up, 1,2,3 and it would be done, right? Then why am I afraid to do this, why am I so.... scared? I shouldnot be, I can do this, I know I can...but...I don't want to...I am afraid, what will be there, if I die? No, I cant think about that, I have to do it now, because it is now or never, time to do it, I have to.... I saw the metal showing my reflection, I look like a wreck, if someone found me, they would think that I was down on my luck...that is if I still look human... I lifted the sword up carefully, where did I get this thing? I cant remember...I think it was just there one day....well, I wonder who will take the tetsugia...will Kagome take it? Or will Seshomaru take it? I don"t care, it dose not matter. So I take the plunge and slit it by my throught, nice and quick I wont feel pain will I? I can feel my body fall to the ground and my neck hurts....I didn't cut far enough....now I am in pain....it hurts so much, but I wont cry out. Because if I do, then they will hear me, and then, then the pain will never end, it will continue for such a long time, I just want it over now, please, let this pain end.

Mystery Persons POV (you know who it is, right??)

there he is, but there is something wrong with him, his hair, his silver hair, was now black, and his body looked much weaker, and his sent, that is what is killing me, I can smell blood on his body, but he smells...like a human...not like a half-demon, just like a human. I took a step forwards, and he did not hear me, I took a few more and he still was not noticing my presence, he might be doing this to annoy me, and then again, this might not be Inuyasha, this could be someone else who I have mistaken him for. No, the sent is too similar to Inuyashas. But, no, Inuyasha wouldn't hurt himself like this human has, no, I highly doubt it. But, damn, I have to see who this human is. I walk closer to his injured body, and look at it closely, he has a cut across his neck, that is it that was the only wound on him. I grabbed his arm, and turned him over so I could see his face. I let go when I saw my brothers face, slowly he looked at me, and said softly "Seshomaru?"**  
  
**Inuyasha POV

why, why would he be here, what did he want? To kill me? I would allow that, I do not care anymore, I just want this pain to end. But why dose he looked shocked? Why dose he look angry, and hurt, and so many more things? His eyes, they never show emotion, so why are they showing it now??? Why is he looking at me, is he confused? I do not understand, I do not understand him dose he want me to be confused, why would he care? "S-Seshomaru, why, are you looking at me? Do you want me dead? You can, and you can have the tesigua because that is, why you came right?" it was becoming harder to talk, my vision is starting to fail me, my eyes are blurry, and I can not make many things out, but why? Why can I not see? It is getting so hard to see, I just want to sleep. But he has not answered me, I cannot see him anymore and I am becoming scared, did he leave, dose he even care? Will he leave me to die? Or is he getting ready to kill me himself? Dose he even care that I am going to die here? I can't hear any thing anymore, not even my breathing, so why am I scared now? I thought this is what I wanted, right, I wanted to die, I wanted my life to end. But I am so afraid I try and call out to him, he is the only person here, I try to say his name, but I can not make my voice come out of my thought, did I die? Am I dead, am I gone now? But I don't want to be! I want to live! I do not want to die! Seshomaru save me! Help me, my brother, I want his help, I am so afraid, and I am cold, why do I feel like this? I do not want this, no, no I don't want to die.

Seshomaru POV

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha answer me now, can you hear me, Inuyasha?" I was not worried, I know that he will live, at least I hope. But why do I care about him living? Why should I? I do not care if he lives or dies, but I just want to kill him in a real fight. "That is what you want to think" I can hear that in the back of my head, well its wrong I only want him to live, because I want to kill him, that is the truth. Great now hes starting to shake, very violently too. "What did you do to yourself, little brother? Inuyasha, you will answer me now, understand? Answer me little brother, answer me now!" He wasnt responding to my voice and his body has stopped moving, I could leave him hear, and pretend he is dead. But something in me wont allow that, I lifted the Half-demon into my arms, and started to walk away with him. "Inuyasha, why did you do this to yourself? Why?"

Okay I made a lot, and ummmm tell me if you liked it!!! And if you didnt! Thank you! And if you liked it, I will make more later! Thanks!**  
**

**  
**


	2. Why dosn't he care

Okay, I have to thank some people! Here they are!!!! They reviewed, and I really appreciate it!!!! See I almost never get reviews like this fast!!!!! And, well starts to cry I really want to thank all of you!!!!!!!!!!! Here is a list!!!!

Shrew-Hanyou

lilmizflashythang

AddictedtoInuyasha

SciFiFan151852

PipTheAlmighty

I am SOOOOO happy that you all reviewed!!!! I really, really want to thank you all!!! And this is why I updated so quickly (unless you think that this was slow....cause I wasn't home...at all......) Well thank you all and ON WITH THE SHOW!!!! (or fanfic, whatever you want to call it!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!!!! But....I wish I did.......hehehehehhehe......no, just joking!!!

Last time.

"Inuyasha, why did you do this to yourself? Why?"

Now

Inuyasha opened his eyes, his head hurt, very badly, and he felt very sick, and dizzy. He couldn't remember what happened, and where was he?? He stat up, his head felt like it was exploding, and he stat back down, he tried again, and he had the same result as before. "Don't hurt yourself Inuyasha. Stay laying, your head won't hurt as much...but you only have yourself to blame." Seshomaru said, he had no emotion in his voice, not like he did the night before; he didn't care, not about how Inuyasha had hurt himself. Seshomaru acted like nothing had happened at all. For Inuyasha, this was a hard thing to take...he remembered his brother caring, that had never happened before. But, now, Seshomaru sounded like he could care less, like, Inuyasha's life didn't matter anymore. Inuyasha found this wrong, why would someone care one day, and then pretend it never happened the next? It didn't make sense to him why would this happen? It wasn't fare, it was...wrong. Why should he care? It was his brother he was talking about, and he never showed emotion, not even when they were little, Seshomaru had been the cold brother, the one that couldn't care even if his mother died. He didn't cry, he never even smiled, unless it was to mock someone. No, he should have known, that it wouldn't last...But he liked how his brother cared, Inuyasha could never remember the last time his brother cared, it wasn't fair, no, it wasn't right. He saw how Kagome would treat her younger brother, and how Sango had cared so much when Kohaku was kidnapped. So why didn't his brother care about him? Deep down Inuyasha always loved his brother, and always wanted that kind of exception. But he never received it, not once when he was even a little child, his brother had never even given him a look of love, or care, or, or, anything. It hurt to know that your own brother wouldn't care for you, the only person who ever loved him inside of his family, was his mother; he didn't know his father at all. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right, and he knew that was true, but Seshomaru would never love him, or care, or give him anything a brother needed from his older brother. But then why, why didn't he get any of that? It wasn't right, but, no, he was thinking that too much. He had to remember that this was Seshomaru he was talking about, not some human, or even half-demon brother, it was Seshomaru.

Inuyasha POV 

'I hate him, I really hate him.' I thought as I looked at him. Who was he, to act like he didn't care! 'Well I don't even know if he really cared did I?' I looked at my brother, why did he come and help me? Why did he even care enough to take me......where was I anyway? I didn't know. And nothing around me looked familiar, I started to feel a bit of panic, I don't know why, I just did. I finally sat up, and I didn't feel as dizzy or as much pain at my neck. Whatever Seshomaru had put there, it burnt like hell. But why would he try and help me? 'Your repeating yourself' something in the back of my mind kept telling me that, but I wasn't. I knew I wasn't repeating myself, was I? No, I wasn't. "Inuyasha, if I find you doing something like that ever again, I wont save you. I think you understand that, right?" Seshomaru looked at me, he showed no emotion in his eyes, or on his face, I don't know if that's just a mask, or that he was really being honest and in reality, he didn't care. No, that can't be true right? But I didn't say what I was thinking, "Well, I didn't want you to save me in the first place, you should have left me there to die, I wouldn't care. So next time I will be happy if you don't save me, so don't even think about helping me, alright?" I didn't even think about what came out of my mouth, it just did, I looked at his face, and he still didn't show if he cared. Why didn't he, it wasn't right, but maybe he thought I was going to say that, if he did then he prepared himself for what I said.

Well, that took me two to three days to make this, cause I was out of ideas, but I made it for all the ppl that reviewed! Thank you all! Until next time! BYE!


	3. Seshomaru

Chapter 3.

Disclaimer, OK I know I pissed all you off, I took forever but now I am back! Ok, but I don't know for how long…sadly…well, anyway, I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a thing my friend gave me!!!! Yey, its an Inuyasha thing, with Inuyasha in it!

OK, listen up every one, I would love to thank all those who reviewed, and you know who you are, but right now the computer hates me a lot, and I would love to put you all in here, but the computer (as I said) wont let me stay on for long, it is taking me forever to write this as we speak. Well thanks to all who reviewed! And on with the show!!!! Or fanfic….or whatever…

Now first to my loyal fans!!!! YEY!!!!! Also I am going to say things about your screen names, nothing is meant to be offensive and forgive me if I spelt the names wrong.

Snake Mistress

Frog Squishier

Shrew Hanyo

SciFiFan151852

PiptheAlmighty

Lilmizflashythang

AddictedtoInuyasha

Seshomaru

I should have known he would be ungrateful, and I should have known that he would be too stubborn to expect anyone's help. But Inuyasha didn't even have one drop of gratitude in him, I honestly should have let him die there, but what kept me from doing so? What kept me from killing himself there by my own hands? And watch him squirm, as he was defenses and at my mercy…. No stop this, I should not think of anything right now, I helped him, and now I had to suffer with it. He has no right to have my help, he is a half-breed, but…I helped him anyway… I shake my head "what has gotten into me?" I muttered as I walked in the halls of my home, my, large home. Rin, she was happy to have someone here, where all the company she really had was me, my servants and Jaken…and that wasn't much company for a young girl like Rin. I knew she needed company, but I would not have another human in my home, but a half-demon, Inuyasha, that was OK. And then there was Jaken, well, I don't care that he finds it odd for me to take Inuyasha in, and he knows better then to question me, though he dose try to. But he gets as far as "Me lord…never mind" Or "Lord Seshomaru why must we have that half-breed…" I cut him off by then. I warned him not, to bother himself with why Inuyasha was here, but to treat him no differently then he treated me. I walked into Inuyasha's room, the room that had once belonged to our father, and he was sound asleep, like always. But when I came in here earlier he was awake, but not for long. He looked as if he was in a daze, and he was scared, I saw that too, and then slowly, when he recognized his surroundings, but barley remembering where he saw them originality, he fell back into his sleep. I heard myself sigh, when I found him, like that, a human, he could have died, it was almost true, I might have had to use the Tensiga, but I didn't have to. But it would explain all the pain he is feeling now, we…well the woman who knows medicine, put something on his wound that would heal it, but it would burn, disagree with his system, and he would feel burning in his whole body. But she said that would all heal in a few days, and he would be as good as new. I don't know if I should send some one to his friends or not, they don't seem to care; they let him wander off like that, in his suicidal state. What friends were they, if they don't care enough to look out for him? Well, I walked away from his room, the hall where he was all in general.

YEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh listen up, I know its short, but as I said, the computer isn't working very well so, this is as much as I could do! Well hope I update soon, oh and i don't know when i will update next so you might want to put me on your Author Alert list if i am not there already. Ok well R&R bye.


	4. Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... and that is all (walks away and cries in a corner)

Sorry it took so long but now I am back and I will make a good fic! Ok here I go.

P.S. Thanks Shrew-Hanyou I didn't mean to misspell Sesshomaru I was just trying to get it done I oweyou one!

And thanks to all who reviewed! I love you guys Holds out a box Will you guys marry me? LOL no just joking!

Sesshomaru

I sent out Jaken a letter would go to Inuyasha's Human friends, telling them of how he is, but not when he would come back. Hopefully Jaken wont fail me in this and lead them to my home, but I doubted they would come. I was sitting in my outside garden, and I could hear my brother walking behind me "Inuyasha... what are you doing in here?" he stopped walking, being very quiet then he spoke "Sesshomaru, why did you get me? Why didn't you leave me there, I didn't ask for your help, you should have left me there to die!" He said all these words very quickly as if he wanted to say them and get it done with. I stood up and turned at him "Inuyasha, if you will not except that I have helped you, then go out there and take your life, I don't care. That is and will be the only time I ever save you, understand?" I could look into his eyes, they were so not like mine, they were a bit darker, yes, and also they showed all his emotions. How could he let himself have such a weakness? And as I looked into his eyes, I could see all of his pain, had I caused some of his pain? Was I the reason he acted the way he did? No, wait, why am I asking myself these questions? I shouldn't care about him, he was just a half demon, no better then humans. But wait, Rin is a human and I don't hate her, but no, she is a special girl. Why am I doubting myself now, I have to stop these questions and the sooner Inuyasha was gone the sooner I could forget these thoughts. "Inuyasha, why are you staring at me?" "I'm not...were are my friends? Do they know where I am?" "No they don't" he looked relived "I sent Jaken out to tell them of what you have done, and that you are here, with me, and that you are fine." his eyes flashed a bit of anger and then sorrow "Why didn't you just tell them I died? I wouldn't have to endanger them anymore, and Kagome could go home, and live with her mom, and her grandfather and her brother, and be 'normal' like she wants..." he hit my chest, but he was still weak, it was like when I was younger and trying to hurt my father, and how I was much weaker then him, this is what his hit reminded me of. "Why couldn't you have lied to them? Why Sesshomaru!" He fell to the ground and started to weep, and I stood there and watched him. But why didn't I lie, then I could keep him to myself...no, no, I had to stop these thoughts. He is a half demon, my brother, I couldn't be thinking like this at least not about him. But how weak he looked there, as the tears flowed down his face, like it had when he found that his mother was dead, when he was sad that he was hated by both humans and demons, when he learned that no one but his mother would have loved him. I knelt down next to him and I sat there, I wouldn't comfort him, hold him, tell him it was okay, no none of that, I would just let him cry. He moved away from me, as if he thought I would strike him. "Inuyasha, get up stop your crying, there is no reason for it, now stop." He looked up at me, his face was red and wet, it was puffy as well. "You, you, you think that I have no re-reason to cry?" he was getting louder " You wont even lie to my friends so I wont have to face them! And then when they know what I meant to do you know they will never trust me again! They wont listen to me, they will eventually leave me!" the tears started to run down his face faster "Sesshomaru, I hate you!" he tried to make an attack at me, but I caught his hands, and he started to thrash in my grip, he keep yelling at me, to let him go, that I was a horrible creature, he wanted me to die, and finally he stopped he became quiet and all that came from him was a whimper, a small noise coming from him. And soon he became quiet and he sat there and looked at the ground. I should have comforted him, I should have said kind words to him, I should have...no! I must stop pitying him!

Inuyasha

I had to think, but I couldn't, I wanted to lay my head on his shoulder, but I knew he would push me away, that he would rather shove his hand through my stomach1 before he did any thing that might make me feel better. But that just how he is, and I hate him, I hate him I hate him I do! Then why is my mind saying "stop lying" ? I'm not lying I am telling him the truth I know I am! Right? I bit my lip, he just yelled and me and then I yelled back, then I went and got upset, and now he is mad at me. I don't want him to be mad with me, I don't. I want to cry though, I never get to cry so I should be allowed to now right? I started to whimper, I didn't mean to but that was the only thing coming out of me, and even though I tried to stop it, it wouldn't stop. He sighed in annoyance and I looked up at him, how could he stay so emotionless, if I was like that I guess that would make me stronger, but Kagome had said something about people like Sesshomaru, who never smile, or show emotion, but I don't remember, and it don't matter I will never go back to them...I felt a little jar in my pocket, and I reached in there to get it. The sacred jewels, I still had them, maybe I could get Sesshomaru to give them back to them or Jaken could take them for me, I don't want to face my friends I can't face them. He saw the shards I knew, and I shoved them back into my pocket "Inuyasha why do you have them? I thought that girl you traveled with carried them." I looked up at him "Yea... I took them." "And why did you do that?" "I don't know" I was trying to make this conversation end and I had to do something, I didn't want to talk about my friends, I really didn't want to even think about them, "Sesshomaru, can we not talk about them, please, I don't want to talk about my friends I just want to..." What did I want to do? I don't even know, why was he looking at me? I think he wants me to finish what I was going to say, well I wont I will leave him guessing and that would be that I wont talk, cause whatever I say he uses against me...he hasn't really yet but I know he will, and soon when I don't feel like complete shit, he will act like he always did and I could leave, and try to remain in his part of Japan, away from my friends, from Naraku, and Kikyo for a while, maybe a few years, and I can get stronger, and I can beat them...or I could just stop, like I wanted to. Why don't I, why don't I just take Sesshomaru's sword and let him kill me why didn't he kill me? Why didn't he...wait...that's right! Sesshomaru would have killed me, what stopped him? I looked up at him and I tried to stand, it took me a while but I finally did and I tried to stand over him, so I could look taller, so that I would have an upper hand. "Why didn't you kill me? Tell me, why didn't you when you could have? Tell me, now I demand it!" the world felt like it was moving to fast, it felt like the blood was leaving my head, I was feeling sick, I had to sit, but no! I cant, I have to look strong, I have to. "Tell me, now Sesshomaru!" I couldn't keep my balance, I think im swaying... I feel dizzy like when you drink to much wine or Sake... I felt myself fall words him and my chest landed on him legs, it hurt, when I hit into him, but the world stopped spinning and that was a relief to me.

Sesshomaru

He was standing up and he said "Why didn't you kill me? Tell me, why didn't you when you could have? Tell me, now I demand it!" the words he said weren't to much of a shock, I just had to think of how to answer it, his face was red, he looked sick, almost like the child he used to be. His body started to sway back and forth in a dangerous manner I thought he would fall, and I was bracing myself to catch him, "Tell me, now Sesshomaru!" he demanded that I tell him why he looked like it was one of the most important things for him, and then he feel but not to the side, but words me, and he landed on my legs, which were crossed. He didn't make a sound and I stayed quiet for him, and I started to pat his hair, I don't know what lead me into thinking of this but I started to and he said nothing he just laid there, I moved my hand to his head and he was warm, he had a fever, he did to much today just by leaving his room, and now he got worked up over something stupid, as in why I didn't kill him. "Little brother, " I said as I patted his head gently, he made no move to say he didn't want me to continue and I didn't mind to much either "I don't know why I didn't kill you, don't ask me such questions, I have no answer for them." He didn't move or make any sounds. I moved my hand to look into his eyes, and they were shut, his breathing was deep, and full...he had fallen asleep. I moved him gently so that I could lift him, and when he was in my arms, I carried him words his room, so that he could get some needed rest.

End of chapter 4

1 he already had put a hand in his stomach, member that episode?

(Looks shocked) Oh My God! I wrote almost 4 pages! I didn't know how to end it I was like "Must go on!" Well thanks for hanging in there and please RR thanks! Also I just want to say that I am very please with my work so far, and I don't know how long this fic will go on for, but I hope that I can get many more chapters in this story. Thanks to all my reviewers I love you guys without you I wouldn't still be writing this! Well I want to thank you all!

Short note: I listened to Yellow Card for this whole fic chapter and it really helps! I will do that more often.


	5. A Cup of Tears

Ok I just want to say that I love all of you thanks sooo much! I also  
wanted to mention something I realized that most of this was narrated by  
Sesshomaru, not much by Inuyasha. But I think that's ok, cause no one is  
really saying anything. Also they keep saying "why" and I just realized that  
as well. One more thing I want to thank the authors that put me on their favorite list, I checked the status thing, and I saw who has me on their list, thanks a lot you guys! Well I want to get started (and I think you want me to as well) so I better start, with the

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I don't own a house, or a car or my own  
life...so why would I own Inuyasha? (Don't ask.)

Sesshomaru

Inuyasha is walking around in the house; he acts like he doesn't want to be  
here anymore even though this is the only place he has. His friends left a  
note for me, they want Inuyasha back, and they think I am going to kill him. I  
told them that he is here from his own free will, he didn't care about them  
anymore, and they should just forget him as well. But I do tell them how  
Inuyasha is doing, I send Jaken to do that though, and the girl, Kagome,  
keeps telling me to bring him there, that I am a liar that I am killing  
Inuyasha slowly, and that I am a sick, heartless, bastard. I haven't  
responded to any more letters after that one. Inuyasha has stopped fighting  
me; he doesn't even talk to me anymore if ever. It doesn't bother me; I  
don't have to hear his voice. There are footsteps outside of my door, and  
then a knock. "Who is it?" I looked down to my table; it was filled with  
letters from Inuyasha's friends. "Me" Inuyasha's voice. Great. I pushed the  
letters under the chair "Come in" Inuyasha opened the door a bit and looked inside "Sesshomaru can I stay in here?" he looked behind him "yes." I picked up the papers "I have to put something away, you can stay here if you want" I walked to the door. Inuyasha grabbed my shirt "What's that?" He pointed to the letters in my hand "Nothing." I walked past him and he started to follow me "Can I see them?"

"Why?"

"One of them has Kagome's sent on it." I stopped, "It's letters from your friends, they want to know when you are coming back." "Did you tell them I wasn't going back?" "No" he growled "And why not?" I started to walk away; I didn't have to talk to him "tell me Sesshomaru!" He ran in front of me "Tell me why you didn't tell the." "If you want them to know so bad you are the one who has to tell them!" I yelled. "I am not responsible for you brother, do you understand that? I don't have to do anything for you!" "Yes you are!" his face was Turing a bit red from anger. "How is that?" he hesitated "You didn't kill me, when I tried to kill myself, in that sense you saved my life, right?" I nodded that was somewhat true "And when someone saves someone else's life, they have to take responsibility for that person." "Continue Inuyasha" he looked like he was in thought again "If I killed a whole village, it would be your fault, because your would be the reason I am still alive" I shrugged "And why would I care if you did any of that. Inuyasha listen to me, I do not care if that is how you think or if that is how everyone thinks, I don't feel any responsibility for you, I am letting you stay here because Rin wants you here, but if you bother me again with me being responsible for you I will make you leave, and I will land you right in front of your friends so you can go back to them." He lowered his eyes "can I see them?" "See what?" he pointed to the letters "Those?" I shoved them into his hands "Read all you want." I walked away.

Inuyasha

Sesshomaru was yelling at me "And why would I care if you did any of that. Inuyasha listen to me, I do not care if that is how you think or if that is how everyone thinks, I don't feel any responsibility for you, I am letting you stay here because Rin wants you here, but if you bother me again with me being responsible for you I will make you leave, and I will land you right in front of your friends so you can go back to them." I lowered my gaze, I didn't want him to get mad at me…I don't want to hear him raise his voice, and I don't want to go back to my friends. But if I said this to him then he would get even angrier, I looked at the letters "Can I see them?" why would they write to him? "See what?" his voice was cold again, no emotion. I pointed at the letters "Those." He shoved them at me "Read all you want." He walked away from me. I walked back into the room; I think it's a study…I'm not to sure. I put the letters on the table and sat in the chair, I opened Sango and Miroku's they both said about the same thing, to convince me to come back to them, in one piece. Kagome's were filled with things like "If you hurt him I will kill you" or "Please don't hurt him, please don't kill him!" this got me a bit mad, only since none of them seemed to remember that they were the reason I was feeling bad. I pushed the letters away from me, and brought my legs to my chest. They don't really care about me; I know that…they just want me there to help them. _That's all they ever wanted me for. _I felt sick thinking about it. They don't care about me; my own brother doesn't care about me! I didn't really think that he ever would…but now that I think about it, no one really is there for me, why would anyone miss me if I die? _I should its not like any one cares. _I think even Sesshomaru said that he wouldn't help me if he found me dying. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, I felt like crying but I cant, I can never cry…but the tears came out anyway. I felt horrible…no one wants me, no one cares, so why am I still alive? "Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru was in the room; I didn't even hear him come. I wiped my eyes but it didn't help he still saw me crying he walked towards me and I felt his hands go around me he was holding me in a hug…why? "Se-Sesshomaru" I couldn't stop crying, and he still held me (Just from the author: WTF?) He looked down at me as I cried, he stayed there I tried to keep quiet, and to stop but I couldn't. Sesshomaru put his hand on my face and raised it so that I would look at him. "Inuyasha" his face was getting closer to mine "Don't cry any more" he pulled my face closer to mine "Ses-" his lips touched mine...and we kissed.

I can't write kissing scenes…or anything romantic…but I gave a good shot. I hope you like what i wrote, i tried really hard to get this done! Happy Easter! Please R&R!


	6. Final Goodbyes

Hi everyone, I got a really funny review, it was from…hang on let me remember… oh yea, Kigono, and she says "AH! EW! That's gross! WTF is right! Damn it woman! That's just... ugh!" And I found it really funny….don't ask me why I just did, but question, what was with the gross stuff? I read over all my reviews (cause I think its cool that all u guys like it, I try to make a point and read your fics) and you said you liked it before...Im soo confused people always mess with my head like this hahaha. And I loved that everyone who reviewed to the chapter, well almost everyone, had wrote "sniffle" it made me think "Wow, I must be doing good…or else they wouldn't have done that!" But back to my funny review, I said WTF only because I cant write a detailed kissing scene, especially when I try to do it in Inuyasha's POV because he is just not good at talking or explaining things in detail…Sesshomaru, now that's another story. Also I thought we needed some "comic" relief… Now I could take off from the kiss, in Sesshy's POV, but I don't think that that is very cool of me to do so….but I was thinking "What would they like….not to read this that's for sure hahaha..ha….ha…" but seriously, I think im taking off into a new level. (Anyone read Gravitation? It helps me with inspiration…I wanna write a fic for that, oh well I'll do that later) Well I did have many idea's for this new chapter, but im throwing them out the window, and starting fresh. So here is my new chapter for all my fans, I am soo happy that you like this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru…. though…I wish I did… cries softly

Inuyasha

"Ok, so Sesshomaru kissed me, and hasn't talked to me since…I don't know what I did to make him not talk to me, but I think I did something, because he's never been this cold to me before, he doesn't look at me, ever, and when he dose, his eyes are cold again" I was thinking aloud again, since I've been here I developed this habit a bit more "…I don't know what I did… But I cant keep thinking about him" I shook my head "if I do he's gonna hear me and then laugh…damn him." (Author again: What happened to the love? ;.; ) I stood up and walked out of my room, and into the garden, there were a lot of Cheery Blossoms, was it really spring already? I didn't remember what these things looked like, I never really noticed till now. I walked up towards one of the trees, and sat under it, they smell really nice… I yawned, I was getting tiered, Note to myself: crying makes you tiered and really sensitive… another yawn… I guess I can take a nap here.

Seshomaru

Inuyasha fell asleep, so I'm done watching him today. I don't have to baby sit him. I walked out from the garden, someone was here, I knew it, I could smell it in the air. "Me Lord!" Jaken was running towards me, "Me lord, they followed me, I am so sorry!" He looked as if I was going to hit him. "Who came?" I looked down at him "Inuyasha's friends, they followed me. I am sorry me lord!"

"Jaken?"

"Yes me lord?"

"Let them in, put them in the sitting room" He nodded "Yes Me lord." I walked back to the garden, and sat next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," I shook him gently "Your friends have come to get you, wake up." His eyes opened a bit, looking at me "What do you mean?" he was still half awake. "I said, your friends are here Inuyasha" He looked at me, his eyes now wide open "What? Why? You let them come here didn't you?" He stood up "Why? You knew I didn't want them to come, I don't want to go back to them, I don't want to fight now. I don't!" He looked at me, his eyes were pleading to me. "I didn't send them here Inuyasha, they followed Jaken." I stood up "Come with me, you have to tell them you don't want to go with them." He shook his head wildly "NO, NO, NO, you don't understand, I cant go back I cant go to them, they wont listen!" I pulled him up "Well you will have to make them listen Inuyasha, and you going to them like a wreck wont help you stay here. Understand? If you start to break down, or shake, or even look depressed around them, and do these horrible head shaking movements, they will take you from here without a second thought. Understand?" he nodded and tried to gain his composer. "Sesshomaru?" he looked up at me "Yes?" "Would you…would you let me stay here?" I looked at him, and smiled, a genuine warm smile "Yes Inuyasha you can." We walked out of the garden and into the sitting room. Kagome stood up and hugged Inuyasha "Are you ok?" she looked at him concerned. He nodded "Yea Kagome, why wouldn't I be?" he forced out a smile. The monk stood up "Inuyasha when do you plan on coming back to us? We must con-" "I'm not coming back." The looked at him "Your joking right Inuyasha?" Sango had been next to Miroku. "No, Sango, I'm not." He looked at them all, as to say 'this is final, now leave' "Don't you like us anymore Inuyasha?" Shippo looked at him with his big, big eyes. "Shippo its not that I don't like you anymore…I just don't want to do this anymore." He sighed. Then looked at Shippo and in a joke like tone said, "I never liked you." Shippo looked sad "But what about the jewel shards? And Naraku?" He shook his head "No Shippo, I cant." "But!" "Shippo. I said no." Kagome looked at him "Inuyasha, but what about becoming a full demon? What about us? You cant just say no to all this. We have to keep looking!" "Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped at her "Stop." Miroku walked up to Inuyasha "I don't like that this is how we part ways, Inuyasha. But, it is your wish to have it like this, and I think that we all should know pretty well that it is hard to get you to change your mind." He voice was steady and calm "But, this is what you want, and I understand that. It was good to know you Inuyasha, and if you ever need us, we will be there." He shook Inuyasha's hand. "Good-bye." Inuyasha nodded "Yea. Bye." Kagome whipped her eyes, so she wouldn't look like she was crying. Sango let her tears flow freely, and Shippo was bawling. I stood near the door; I would not get into this. And that's how I let it, as all of him and his friends gave their final goodbyes.

Yey! It's Cinco De Mayo! YEY! When the Mexicans beat the crap out of the French! Hahahaha I just found that so funny…yea…but seriously that was a very important fight, (if you ask me.) Well hope you all like the chapter…I like it a lot Oh yea, I hope this is easier to read…I wanted to make sure… Ok so R&R! Bye!


	7. He loves WHO!

Hey Everyone, its been a long long time since I last talked to all of you, and boy has a lot happened to me...one thing, I have a sister...yea... ((looks around)) something cool. Also, I only have one computer to work with, and I soon will have one at my mom's making it easier for me to write my fanfics... and now, I am watching some show on Logo a good station for people who want to get some good inspiration (or at least good for me...I like some of the show's too...okay getting off subject again) well here I am, with the newest chapter to right for you, the readers...and again, I am sorry to those who I made wait...I also am sorry to the fans I lost...cause of course...they didn't stand a chance... Well here you go, the newest chapter to the story that you've been waiting for for too long. Oh and this computer doesn't have double space, but i spaced it while editting it, i hope it works. Oh and magically Sessh has his arms back... I don't know how it happened (Maybe it grew back? hmmm)

(( )) this means: Action done by person...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and never will...I have finally accepted it...or so you think...

Chapter 7: You love WHO?

Inuyasha

My friends...hmm...friends doesn't fit them anymore, no, but I will still call them that...I guess...well my friends left, leaving me all alone in the room, and slowly again tears come down my face, slowly, I hate myself more today, and everyday it seems I cry more, which in a result makes me hate myself again. When they left Kagome wanted to stay, but I growled at her, and she had left, and she cried like Sango and Shippo... Again, I feel bad. Dose yelling at your 'friends' make you a bad person, or... if it doesn't what dose it make you? My head hurts again, and now I'm getting pissed off. I stand up quickly and look at the door that Sesshomaru was standing outside of "What!" I snapped. He slid the door open silently, and carefully, and walked to me. "What makes you cry Inuyasha? I don't ever remember seeing you cry so much." He wiped a tear away with his thumb, and looked at me. "Don't cry." I didn't move my head, and I left it there, when his hands held my face...but, I knew something was wrong, and I couldn't stay still, he, Sesshomaru, had always been the cause for many of my tears when I was little, so why, why is he being kind to me know? I pushed my head away and walked out of the room, and went back into the garden that I had been in before everyone showed up. Found my place at the tree, and slept.

Sesshomaru

I put my hands down when he slid the door shut, and sighed. What is wrong with me, he is my brother, so I shouldn't be in love with him, but I am... I put my right hand up against my temple and rubbed it softly... what am I doing? If I get attached to Inuyasha...bad things will come from it... 'but you want that don't you?' damn...I still hear that voice but it's my voice too...so I think, not hope, think that I do want him here, and I do want to get attached to him...and a thought that made me feel sick to my stomach, I even Loved him, I was in Love, with my-little-half-brother... the thought made me shutter, but I felt good about it at the same time...it feels as if I let a large burden off my shoulders, admitting it...but it didn't make me feel better... "M-m-me lord?" Jaken stuttered into the room, almost tripping over his new robes, which were to large for him, "Inuyasha...is in the garden..." he could tell Jaken was trying to be careful of his wording, afraid to say the wrong thing. "Jaken, is there anything else you want to say? I won't get angry" he looked at me, not knowing if I was telling the truth or not...but he opened that annoying mouth of his again "Yes sire there is! That Half-Demon, why is he living here, he's filthy, and disgusting, and just...just...ju-" I kicked him, " That thing, Jaken, is my brother, and next time, word things differently." I said coolly, and walked into the garden to where Inuyasha was sleeping soundly, the moon shined kindly on his face and there was a slight breeze, causing the smell of the cherry blossoms to fill the air. I lifted him gently so he wouldn't wake up and whispered to him "You'll get sick if you stay out here, little brother." he stirred a bit, but then fell into a deeper sleep and snuggled up to me. He muttered something in his sleep, but I couldn't hear it. "Shhh" I walked up the few steps, and took him to his room. But how long would he want to stay here? When he's here I...I feel so confused, what I am going to do, with him? I love my brother, no, I'm In Love, with my brother...and the longer he is here...the more I need to know...dose he want to stay...and...dose he love me?

Inuyasha

((bang))

"OW!" I yelled, " What's going on! Why is the sky white...white?" I put my hands up to the sheet from my covers and pulled them off me...how was I in bed? I had only been asleep for a few minutes right? I stood up, tripping a couple of times, and went to the windows...It's morning... 'Who put me here?' I looked around my room to see if anyone was there, and if they were, I would have to make sure they told no one that I fell out of my bed...or said those things...but no ones here, and I sighed in relive. I didn't bother to change my cloth's, they weren't dirty, and I've worn them for months on end before. So one day couldn't hurt...or has it been longer then a day...I cant remember... 'ask Sesshomaru' Inuyasha told me...Oh shit...I'm talking to myself...I even referred to myself as "Inuyasha" I opened my door only to have a shocked looking Sesshomaru standing outside of it. His composer fixed almost automatically. "Good morning, Inuyasha." "Neh" was my response. I went to walk past him, but I felt his arm grab mine, "Look Sesshomaru, I'm hungry, let me eat and then we'll talk..." but I don't think he heard me... "Inuyasha, are you sure you want to stay here?" I looked up at him, almost shocked at his words. "Don't you...want me here?" "No Inuyasha...I Mean, I do want you here, but do you want to be here, for real? Think about it." I looked at him, "Of course I want to be here Sesshomaru..." I looked at his eyes, and he had this look...he doesn't want me to leave but...something is bothering him...and I don't want to leave because if I leave, if he makes me leave, I have no one, because no one really wants me back, my friends even said "'We need you to help us with the jewel shards!'" knowing that that's the only reason they want me hurts...so why dose he want me gone? "Why do you want to stay Inuyasha?" "Because Sesshomaru! I-I...love you..." and those last words were the last words I thought I would ever say to my brother...the man I loved...

Okay so its ends like that...I know, it sucks, but I gtg cause my dad will get home soon, and well...I wasn't suppose to be on the computer anyways...well hope you like it and I will be trying even harder to get this story up! Till then review and just sit back and enjoy (and wait too...if you can!) and im sorry it was short!


	8. Avoiding You

Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ((says in bored voice cause I said it already and I really don't want to say it again and again)) and I'm sad I have to write this every day, and I'm sorry for spelling errors and so on and so on….

Hello everybody! No one missed me huh? ((Laughing crazy like)) I have finally returned with "Why?"! Everyone is happy now right, right? Good, now let me continue writing my story, okay thanks everyone for being patient with me and without further adieu, this is chapter 8.

P.S. Thanks for all the reviews thanks.

Sesshomaru

Only a few weeks have passed since Inuyasha and I have last talked. Things have gotten…tense…around both of us. I found out, that he loves me, and I love him

back…but as much as I want to tell my self its wrong, and that I shouldn't love him, the more right it seems, it feels like the best thing that could have happened to me,

and it feels right, very, very right. The thought of being away from Inuyasha is almost unthinkable, the thought of him not being a part of my life is hard to think about,

and the thought of him leaving here…it hurts me to even think about it. Then again, I am the one running away from Inuyasha, every time I see him in the halls I dogged

out of the way, or I pretend he isn't there, or I go into another room….and in the end, I am just afraid to confront him, to look at him…Inuyasha with his tan skin, and

dark gold eyes, and…and…No stop, I can't think of him like this, not now, because even though I want him so badly, and even though I love him so completely and

totally….I can't be with him…because even if I could get to be with him, we never would truly be together. He never tries to open up, and as much as I try I can't

open up either. So in the end it hurts, it makes me feel horrible, like the bad guy in this, because I know, that no matter how hard I try, I can't open up to him, I can't

open up at all…

Inuyasha

Again, I'm being ignored, but this time its okay, because Sesshomaru is doing it…but even in my head it sounds masochistic, I'm kinda happy that he isn't talking to

me, because now, more then ever before, I am afraid to talk to him, afraid to look at him. Every time I gain enough courage though, he runs away, disappears, or just

splits and I can't find him the rest of the day…it's annoying and hard, and it's not fair anymore. It never really was fair…to be honest, but I would just like it if he

would stop and talk to me, just calmly, in the quiet and unattached voice of his… but he wont even talk to me like that, if we do happen to be in the same room, I

can't talk to him, my voice won't come out. I love him so much, I realized I love him, more then anything in the world, and I can't take the fact that he won't listen to

me that he is ignoring me, and it hurts it really, really hurts…

(A couple weeks ago, when Inuyasha confessed his feelings member this is in his mind)

"'I-I love you!'" when I had said that I thought he would have killed me, or kicked me out of the house, but instead, he had grabbed my arm, and he pulled me in,

slowly towards himself. His head had lowered to face mine, and he said slowly, softly into my ear "I love you Inuyasha." And this time, when he kissed me, I felt…I

felt so happy, and so…wonderful, like nothing could ever happen again, like nothing had ever happen before this. I forgot how mean he had been to me when we

were children, and all I wanted was for that moment to stay there forever. But like always the things I want to happen don't happen, and they change so quickly, faster

then the blink of an eye, and he pulled away from me, he pushed me to the side…he left the room…and hasn't talked to me since.

(Back in the present)

The door knocked to my room, which is where I have been in all day, lying in bed. "Go away!" I barked. I put my head under the sheets and looked up at the clean

whiteness of the sheets, almost as white as snow, almost as white as his hair… "Inuyasha?" My brother's voice entered the room, "Get up, I have to talk to you." His

voice sounded distant again, but at the same time there was still a hint that he really was there to hear me and listen to me. I moved the sheets down a bit so that my

eyes could look at him, but not the rest of me, not my face, my hands, nothing. He sat down on the bed and looked at me, his eyes not saying anything, and right now

I can't even read his eyes. "I am sorry for avoiding you these past weeks." I sat up in bed and looked at him "Tell me why then! Why were you avoiding me, what

you said, were you lying, or do you really love me, tell me right now!" he moved his head, not looking at me, I grabbed his head and forced him to look at me, but

now his eyes were deceiving him, and telling me the truth, telling me what he couldn't say, and him wanting me to understand. "Inuyasha," his voice was low "my

Inuyasha" he moved my hands from his face, and put his around me, and held me into a hug, "My dear, dear Inuyasha, my lovely beautiful Inuyasha." His face nuzzled

into my hair, and I shut my eyes. "I love you, Inuyasha. My Inuyasha." He held me close, and I didn't push him away, I didn't move, I didn't really want to breath, it

was that moment again, even though it was different then the last time I still didn't want it to end I wanted him to hold me like this forever, and for a long, long time. He

moved his face from my hair and kissed my lips, at first it was just small soft kisses, and then slowly it grew into one passionate kiss, one long passionate kiss. I pulled

him closer to myself, and deepened the kiss. He pulled away slowly, and looked into my eyes, my eyes that were filled with the same passionate love, and need. "I

love you, I love you so much Sesshomaru…" I whispered, as I laid my head onto his shoulder, "Thank you, I love you so much." He held me to his body "I love you

too Inuyasha," he smiled, "more then you know."

Chapter End

**IMPORTANT**

Hey look at that, I couldn't think of a better ending for the chapter then this…so here it is, I learned double space so now it looks more spaced, at least that's what it

looks like on my computer, I don't know about when it comes up on the Also my computer is fixed so I have internet, and I can update quicker now! It rocks! So

until next time (which I promise will be soon) I will continue to write this story for you, and thank you to my new readers, and to my reviewers, you all are really

patient with me! Thanks so much!


	9. A Bad Dream and A Wonderful Night

Why?

Chapter 9

Wow, I never ever thought I would reach a chapter 9 but we have, and now I guess that it's going to go farther, (maybe who knows?) I like this story a little more each time I write it, so I guess that's a good thing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the pairing, this pear, or that thingy behind you! Okay so that covers most of it right? Right.

Oh! Before I forget, setting for Inuyasha is this: In his room the Sesshomaru gave him, sitting on his bed, and looking outside at nighttime.

Inuyasha

Sometimes I think "Life couldn't get any better then this" other times, I wonder, why I started living with my brother. I know, don't get me wrong, I know why, it's because he saved me, and because he loves me. Things haven't changed dramatically since we talked about how we felt, but I won't say things are the same, Sesshomaru and I don't talk very much still, and when we do it isn't for very long but we don't try to kill each other anymore, and we argue less. But I can't say I'm happy, I'm not happy, I still feel sad a lot, and when I am happy I feel like I'm missing something, and then when I get upset of sad, I think "this is what I was missing". It makes me sick sometimes wanting to feel sad, but it also makes me feel better, the only time I don't have those thoughts are when I'm playing with Rin, or talking with Sesshomaru, but I only don't think like that is because I don't have any time to think about it…its like, I have finally become happy again, but I don't know how to move on, I have no idea how to move on from how I felt, and part of me doesn't want to…its sick, but I can't change how I feel. Am I wrong? I wish I didn't question myself so much, it only gets me angry at myself, but what else can I do? Really? I don't know, so here I am, sitting here, alone in my room, without anything to distract me, even the tiniest. I'm alone again. I sigh and put my head to the wall, and just sit there, quiet, alone, I can't sleep, and the screen door is open, but even the night sky doesn't allow me to sleep, I want to, I want to but I can't.

The door opened, and my brother walked in, I didn't look at him, but I could hear him walk to the side of my bed. "Inuyasha." His voice was cold, and distant, and I turned to see him, "Yes, Sesshomaru?" he walked around my bed, I had to turn my head again, and now he was holding my face in his hands. He smiled, but it wasn't kind, or soft, it was hard, and uncaring, "Little Brother, I hate you." The clouds had moved over the moon, and my brother's face was shadowed a bit, but his eyes shone bright. "I want you out of my home, I'm done playing house with you. You make me sick, I hate you, leave, die." I moved my face from his hand, "What are you saying! Sesshomaru, this isn't funny." My voice was cracking, and it was becoming shrill. I'm scared, and worried, why is he saying these things to me, he said he loved me before, and now he says this, now he tells me, he hates me…why? His smiled faded, and he stood up straight, "I told you, I hate you, leave, little brother, I don't want you here anymore. I'm sick of your crying, your dependence, your misery, you make me sick, when I touch you, I want to wash my hands, and when I look at you." He mad a sound of disgust, and right before walking out of the room he turned to me, "I should have let you die that night." And he left.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, wake up." I sat up quickly at the sound of my brother's voice and looked at him, it was morning, and he was smiling kindly at me. I stared at him, and reached out to touch his face, "Sesshomaru, did you say anything to me last night?" he blinked, not understanding what I was asking him. "Last night, did you come into my room and talk to me?" He shook his head, "No Inuyasha, I didn't, I haven't been here in two days, didn't you realize I was gone?" I smiled, relived, "It was just a dream then. I'm sorry…" he stared at me for a long time, "Are you alright Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru, do you want me here? Do you want me to live with you?" he looked taken aback, "Yes, Inuyasha," he pulled me into a hug, "I love you, of course I want you here with me, I never want you to leave, I could never have you leave, I would never want you to leave."

Sesshomaru

After I had wakened Inuyasha up, he had asked me a question, he asked me, if I wanted him to live with me. A short time ago, I told him I wanted him to live here, that it was okay, that I wanted him here, but when he asked me, he looked so afraid and unsure, that I became worried, I held him to me, but he did not respond, he only seemed to be more afraid of my answer, I am still in shock. Does Inuyasha think I still hate him? I don't know, and if I ask him, I fear he would be wondering if I want him to leave, and I don't want that, although, I don't know if he is aware of that or not. I am worried; I can't deny that, I am so afraid that he is slipping back into his old state, the state that I found him in. More and more as the weeks and months go by I find him by himself sitting looking withdrawn. He has become quiet and distant I don't know what is happening to him, but he hasn't realized how I care and worry for him, or maybe he has, and that's what's making him stay so distant to me. But he won't tell me what is wrong, he keeps quiet, and it pains my heart.

Tonight, I will talk to him, and I will confront him, I can only hope he will talk to me.

Inuyasha

I have stayed away from Sesshomaru, every time I can smell his sent, I bolt away, but it's hard to judge if it's him, or just his home, which smells so much like him. I can't explain it, I know now, that it was a dream, but I am afraid, I am afraid because I feel that if I go to see him, he will tell me the things he said in my dreams. I don't know what to do, and I keep getting scared when I do see him. I am lying in my room again, the sheets not giving any warmth and I sit there, looking outside at the moon which is only growing smaller, and soon it will be the New Moon, and I dread now the thought of it, just like I did before. My thoughts now are moving back to before I came here, to Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, how are they? What are they doing without me? Did Kagome go home; did they give up their quest for the sacred jewel, for their revenge? Did they miss **_me_**?

No one's POV 

The door to Inuyasha's room slid open, Sesshomaru walked in silently, and Inuyasha's back was facing him. Sesshomaru walked to the side of Inuyasha's bed, and sat next to him, but his brother was so deep into his own thoughts that he didn't hear, sense or even feel that his brother was near by. "Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru put one knee on the bed and leaned over to his brother, "Inuyasha?" he whispered.

Inuyasha bolted up and looked at his brother, "Sesshomaru!" he sat up, "What are you doing here?"

"What is wrong? You have been avoiding me all day, for the past days you haven't even tried to talk to me, ever since you woke up that one night." He pulled his brother to him, "Tell me Inuyasha, what it is?" Inuyasha wiped his eyes with his long sleeves, trying to avoid the fact that he was about to cry, despite himself. He shook his head, "Sesshomaru, do you really want me here?" his voice was low and cracking, Sesshomaru looked at his brothers wet eyes, and smiled softly, "Of course I want you hear Inuyasha, there is nothing else in the world I want more then that, I love you." Inuyasha hugged his brother tightly, "Your not lying right?" he whispered, and held onto his brother. Sesshomaru was taken back by this question, of course he wasn't lying, and couldn't Inuyasha see that? "No, I could never lie to you, never." He kissed his brother's head, and patted his ears, he heard Inuyasha sniffling so he held him even closer, that is, if it is possible. That night, many, things had happened() but Inuyasha knew now, more then ever that he truly had a home.

…sappy end of this chapter folks, I know, its like "WTF" yes, I know, but hey, I'm in a "sappy" ending kind of mood, no the story isn't over, but hey it's cool, I got over writers block and I updated, so there.

() it may or may not have been appropriate for so I don't really trust myself to go further then that…one day…maybe (dude that is sick) but one day….


	10. I love you

Why?

Chapter 10

NOTE VERY IMPORTANT: This many be the last chapter in the Why? story. Sorry guys but I don't know, so if there is an update after this, or maybe I will start it as a new series. (Who knows)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. The end.

This is _thoughts _

Start—

The weather was very warm; Inuyasha wiped some sweat off of his brow. "Inuyasha! Wait up!" Rin ran after him, a basket full of flowers in her arms, Jaken trailing behind.

Inuyasha pause for the little girl to catch up to him. "Rin do you want me to carry these for you?"

"No, I have it Inuyasha" she smiled "But slow down a bit, your just as bad as Lord Sesshomaru!" she giggled.

Inuyasha continued to walk back to Sesshomaru's castle with Rin. Soon they came upon it and walked inside. "We're home!" Rin's voice rang loud, echoing only slightly.

Sesshomaru came down the stairs and smiled at Inuyasha and Rin. His face lit up when he saw Rin, holding a bundle of flowers and at Inuyasha, who had many of Rin's flower necklaces on him.

"For you!" she smiled, and handed him the large bundle.

"Thank you Rin." He smiled, and patted her head. He walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him softly. "Welcome back both of you." He moved away from his hug on Inuyasha and smiled at his mate.

Inuyasha

_I finally truly feel at home, alive, and welcomed. Sesshomaru is always there to make me happy; he tells me he loves me ever morning and night. Rin is always full of joy and loves to play with me. And Jaken, he's stopped saying "Filthy Half-breed" every time he sees me. Right now, it's just me and Sesshomaru, together we are going to finish getting the shards of the Sacred Jewel, and we will destroy Naraku. I know I said that I was done with it, but with Naraku around we can never truly have a peace that will ensure the safety of our family._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome walks over to where I'm sitting by the fire and sits down next to me, "Are you ready? We're a bigger group now, you know? But I'm happy." She smiled and looked at the stars. I looked at her, why was she happy?

"So am I" Miroku came and sat down on my other side, and Sango followed him, soon we all were with each other again.

"Why?" I had to ask.

Kagome smiled at me, "Because now we're all together again. Also, Inuyasha, you're happy now, and you aren't suffering."

"That's true" I nodded, "And I have all my friends again, and some new ones," I looked over to the river where Sesshomaru and Rin were walking, I smiled knowing for sure he would make a good father.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all laughed at me. "What?" I yelled, and it was almost like the planned it when they all said

"Nothing, just the face you made!"

I growled, "What's wrong with my face!"

Sango smiled, "It was very…out there Inuyasha."

"Yea like this!" Shippo made a face, and I hit him on the head,

"Shut up!"

Sesshomaru

I looked towards Inuyasha and his friends, all of them laughing, and smiling. I looked down at Rin, "Do you want to go over there?" I asked.

"Yes!" she smiled, and started to pull me towards them all. Kagome made room so I could sit next to Inuyasha, and let Rin sit next to her. I felt Inuyasha lean towards me and could hear Rin asking Kagome to do her hair in a braid. I looked down at Inuyasha, who was smiling at me, and I smiled back and pulled him closer to me.

No POV

For a year they all fought demons, gathered shards and finally fought Naraku. They sealed the jewel and peace was with them for a few years. Kagome went back to her time, and visited every now and then. Sango and Miroku married and had many many children. Shippo grew up, and left.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken all went back to Sesshomaru's home. There they spent their time together. Soon Rin was a teenager, and a big sister. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were together and happy, expecting a child. Jaken was constantly attacked by the first child of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and was sick of being used as a dummy.

Inuyasha

I'm at the clearing again. Sitting down, looking at the sun set. I can hear laughter near by. Rin, Taro, and Jiro all were playing together. Sesshomaru came up from behind me.

"How are you, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru put his arms around me.

"I'm fine" I leaned into him, and shut my eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-Fin?-

I know….lame-o….I bet I'm gonna be like killed by so many people…I didn't update for a loooooong time, and then when I do I pull out some cheesy stuff…. Please don't kill me. I am only a fan-fiction writer.

I know it's short as well… (I wonder how many people are gonna hate me?) It's four pages long…so I mean, can't want to kill me for that right? Well who knows I might continue this. Maybe… Please R&R


End file.
